


Celebrity Appearances

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Based on the concept art for the gym leaders, F/M, Humor, Interviews, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Nessa makes her preferences for men clear.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Celebrity Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I hop onto the Nessa/Milo bandwagon. Entirely based off of this: https://twitter.com/ThiccWithaQ/status/1199919940574359552

Nessa hated these mass media interviews.

Truth be told, one would only need to look towards the many other regions to see that the gym leaders weren’t nearly held to the same standards as public celebrities. Chairman Rose was to thank for the Galar region’s deviation from the norm, for it was he that brought mass attention to the Gym Challenge as a whole. Gathering the most skilled trainers he could find to mold Pokemon battles into a massive sporting event. Not inherently a bad thing. It certainly brought much more in terms of benefits and financial stability. Nessa herself possessed more than enough funds to lend to Hulbury’s fishing market and still be well off on her own. Being one of the first leaders that many challengers faced within the Gym Cup had the advantage of bringing consistent spectators.

But that was just the gyms.

_This_ was part of her obligations.

Logically, Rose had wanted the gym leaders to be made more “real” to the eyes of fans everywhere. Media puff pieces about their social lives, late-night talk show appearances, exhibition matches. Nessa knew a certain Raihan had just the patience for nonsense like that. He practically lived for his fans with his Rotom phone anyway.

But every now and then, she’d be stuck during these dreaded press appearances, sitting in front of a stage with her other leader acquaintances while being drilled with personal questions no one had any business asking in the first place. It was always the usual drivel. Personal topics that would work best shared with a friend rather than in front of an audience; hobbies, current activities, likes, dislikes.

Love life.

Some prying gossiper always seemed to have at least one question in regards to someone’s relationship. The Hulbury trainer’s eye instinctively turned towards Milo sitting beside her, lined up at the furthest to the left to represent the order of which the gyms are structured. The farmer sat there with the same welcoming look on his face, as though there didn’t need to be a recorded interview for him to chatter on about the topics they were currently being hounded with.

Of course, the secrecy of their relationship hadn’t lasted long. Out of reluctance, she found that making a public statement had roused the least amount of meddling headlines than letting the press reach their own outlandish conclusions. Milo had been alright with it. He wasn’t one for keeping secrets, bless his heart. At least now, no one was automatically going to speculate what sexual undertones two gym leaders going out for sushi could have.

Any and all undertones, sexual or not, were for her and her alone to know about.

“Actually, I had one question for Milo specifically.”

Nessa’s attention befell one of the voices in the crowd. Some nobody that clearly had nothing better to do than pester them about things _they_ would much rather be doing. She noticed the farmer perk up with curious intrigue as he received the mic.

“Of course! What would you like to know?” He answered like a polite gentleman. Nessa wished she could share his blissful ignorance of being able to open up so readily.

“How does it feel dating someone taller than you?”

Nessa scowled almost immediately. Her eyes very unsubtly bore into the nosey idiot that didn’t seem to grasp that she had a Drednaw that could grow over 70 feet tall. She felt Kabu’s hand on her shoulder beside her, undoubtedly his attempt at calming her down. Out of curiosity, she even glanced at Opal, the senior playwright sat composed and dignified. Nessa envied them. _They_ never got aggravatingly invasive questions like these. It was always the younger leaders who were routinely pestered.

Why would Nessa care about something as trivial as height? Does no one else see that Milo was clearly a catch in virtually every single way? Thoughtful, big-hearted farm boy with the muscles to boot. They hadn’t seen the bouquet of flowers that he picked for her the other day or the dinner he cooked by hand. Who gives a Patrat’s ass about a couple of inches height difference?

“Oh! Well ah…I can’t really say I mind it.” For once, she saw Milo caught off guard. However, in befitting fashion, it didn’t take long for his chipper smile to return. “I suppose it just means I can still call her a ‘tall glass of water’.”

Nessa bit back a snicker. _Arceus, he was such a dork_. Leave it to him to get her to laugh out of her sour mood.

“But has Nessa had any problems with dating shorter men?”

Just as quickly, Nessa’s expression melted into a glare smoldering hotter than Kabu’s Coalossal. Kabu inaudibly sighed, knowing all this prodding was going to lead somewhere bad, really quick. The other leaders watched the scene unfold, some curious, others not. Raihan chuckled like he was getting the latest gossip. Opal hadn’t moved. Of course, she couldn’t be bothered with this nonsense.

Milo blushed, seemingly unable to think of a proper retort. The matter itself was never important to him. How was he supposed to know what she’d think about this arbitrarily useless topic anyway? “Erm…see I’m not exactly sure that-“

Before he could fumble through his flimsy response, Nessa put her foot down. She yanked her vertically challenged man from his seat, seizing the microphone from his hand. A possessive arm planted on his shoulder.

“Ok, I’m thinking it’s time for me to offer my two cents in this conversation.”

The crowd, leaders included, had watched the couple make a show of strolling to the edge of the stage. Nessa took a page out of Opal’s book, keeping her composure with a dignified strut.

“Um. N-Ness?” Milo didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t have guessed what was going on.

Nessa cleared her throat. “Now I can’t say I appreciate my man being called out for being short,”

Despite that warm fuzzy feeling he received from hearing her brazenly defend him, a premonition of impending doom edged its way into the pit of Milo’s stomach. The way her lips curled into grin dipped with smugness served as the first omen. “Nessa, I’m not sure you should-“

She continued, unchallenged. “Because at the end of the day – short or not, he still folds me in half _every_ night,” pride dripped from her every word as she squeezed him closer. Thankful for his sunhat’s wide range of concealment, Milo’s freckled face flared red almost instantly. Nessa kept her attention directed at the intrusive cretin who asked the question in the first place. “So who’s the _real_ loser here?”

“Nessa, no-”

“Anyway, I think that’s all the time we have for tonight, good night and thank you all for coming!”

Not a single moment wasted, the two gym leaders – or rather Nessa, shoving/half-carrying Milo – bolted off the stage. She knew there was still another 10 minutes left in the interview but she didn’t care. A problem for tomorrow’s Nessa if there was some flak to be caught for it. Right now, that mess of an interview left her with frustrations that only a manlet could soothe.

Of the varying expressions of confusion and surprise, the only sound that came from the remaining gym leaders had been Raihan’s failure at concealing his snickers. Kabu pinched his temples. Circhester’s resident ice mistress offered a jovial smirk, wishing the duo luck.

As the silence dropped, Opal uncharacteristically snorted, her eyes fluttering open in her most dignified manner. “What did I miss? Did I fall asleep again?”


End file.
